Jack & Jinn :Rise of the Guardians:
by HetaliaLuv6669
Summary: Everyone in the world had once known about the Guardians, but after the banishment of the bogeyman, Pitch Black, most people gave up their belief. Now, many years later as Pitch's strength grows tremendously, the Guardians are again called into action. They've joined again to fight the King of Nightmares and his right-hand... genie? (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Prologue

It was dark... and so very cold. The smell of blood-tainted gold intoxicating my lungs as it had been for millions of years earlier. The longer I sat in this small, rounded space, I knew it was driving me further and further into insanity. Chilled, hard metallic walls and this blackness was nearly all I could remember. Really I wouldn't have minded being trapped here... if it weren't for the things I couldn't forget. In a flash it rushed back to me, nearly giving me a head-ache. Tan-skinned people, men and woman and children, turbaned, shouting erratic curses and protections as they ran. Ran away from me. They kept toppling head over heels for the ground kept shifting, the sand was melting, trapping the people, skin smoldering and faces contorted in pain and horror as they were drown in molten glass. If such a terror had come from the sun this would be considered a natural disaster but something standing, more-so hovering, much closer than the sun, was far more dreadful. A girl barely fifteen years of age, floated just above the ground; the source of such massive heat. Her legs were replaced by large billows of fire and smoke, long scarlet hair and arms aflame as well. Her eyes themselves had pupils that burned red as hot charcoals. Her laugh was layered with others, feminine of all sorts but all sinister, rising higher and higher in a dissonant chorus. Without hesitation she reached forward and lifted a man from the ground by his neck and melted straight through... I gasped and scrambled backwards in my small den clutching my own throat. Striking a metal wall I shivered as the coldness of it met my bare shoulders. A brief flash of a face, gray skin, ghostly eyes, dark spiked hair. I closed my eyes tight, cowering and covered my ears but was still able to hear his cackle still. And then men, many, many of those turbaned men. I hurt their families, their friends, their reasons for living, and so they hurt me. The flames I had I felt leave my body in my weakened state and I had to resort to crawling, straining against the burning sand to get away from them. I had to get away! But I was gagged, and very thirsty.. and so tired... They had me, they wouldn't let me go. They bound me with ropes I couldn't burn, I was trapped! Was I going to die alone like this? One crouched, crooked rotting teeth gleaming as he raised a knife to the back of my neck. Did they think they could kill me this way? The blade briefly met my burning skin but after a shouted order from another he yanked my hair back... and he cut it! Shorn all off! Just like that... I could feel my life dwindle like my flames and tears sprung to my eyes only to sizzle and evaporate as they fell. The men chanted and bounced about and it sucked me in! That accursed metal lamp. Only half within, I clawed at the ground, my other hand reaching towards the sky as I cried, begging forgiveness. I was born as such a foul beast, i knew, but I had never meant to cause so much pain! There he was... on an adobe roof-top, in the shadows, a reflection in the bloody puddle. Desperate as I was, whispering his name, he shook his head in dismay. _No! Don't leave! Don't be disappointed with me! Don't leave me here... alone..._ He vanished into thin air, an eclipse against the blistering sun. _Bogeyman... Bogeyman... I will have my vengeance!_ and it seemed... as my lamp lifted and shook, that the time, was now.


	2. Chapter 1

*Jack's P.O.V.*  
"So... Pitch is really back huh?"

Sandman, following a little further behind and to my left, nodded without a sound. it's not like he didn't want to answer verbally, he seemed like he couldn't talk.

"But what could he possibly want from Arabia?"

We shoved past people with ease, the most of them not even glancing our way. Then again, it was common for non-believers not to take any notice of us Guardians. Sandman said nothing, just drifted slightly farther behind like a small, golden dust-cloud.

"Is there something you're not telling me Sandy? Man, can't you keep up?"

No answer, not even a shake of the head. I sighed, stopping to scan our surroundings, watching the market continue to strive.

"Well Sand-?... Sandy?"

He was gone... without a trace. Glancing side to side I was grateful for the lack of people in the streets. Confused, still hovering above the dirt pavements, I floated along the merchant's tables, frowning.

"Sandy?... Sandy..."

At first there was no response, and then something gold caught my eye. A petite yellow hand, the skin always shifting with the sands that made it up. It waved me towards it, in a vacant alleyway, and I smiled a little, flying over. Glancing around the corner, Sandman was just a few feet further into the dark, holding up a sack of garbage. I grimaced a little glancing at him, chuckling nervously.

"Sandy- Dude, what are you doing digging around in other people's scraps?"

He glanced over, eyes shining brighter and he beamed, dropping the opening of the sack, jabbing his finger at it multiple times. He scratched at the air and spun around a few times, looking happy and excited. I glanced to the bag, curious.

"Is this what we came all the way for? or is it something inside?"

He formed a circle of his arm, pretending to dig around in the invisible bag and upon pulling out his hand, he threw some dream-sand into the air. It morphed and tottered a bit. At first it was just an oblong yellow ball of sand with no particular form at all, but it slowly regained shape, forming, shifting into a... lamp? - This wasn't just any ordinary lamp he was displaying either; it was the kind you'd only see in an Arabic fantasy, the kind that they'd perceive held genies... Was that it? An empty lamp? Were we going to capture some kind of being in it? Or was Pitch going to use its magical powers for bad?

*Aaina's P.O.V.*  
Ah! Province has been kind! Bless the fates; bless the Gods of sky and sand and seas, the ones I have banished from my soul since I was of young! A, praise you, whatever being has released me from my accursed golden confines! How did I know I was to be freed? I felt it in the faint scratching as things were lifted from atop my abode; I could feel that pressure lost. I could HEAR it, a muffled voice, seemingly talking to his or herself. A person! Human! Bless you, Gods bless you! And finally, I could breathe fresh air again, the voice was much clearer now and it echoed, speaking something foreign to me. Wonders of wonders! Where had my lamp landed? How long have I been entombed here? I gripped one golden ridge as my lamp was turned on its side, and then upside-down even in speculation. Ah, a curious human! Plenty gullible I'd guess; PERFECT~ I'll be out of here soon enough and as soon as I'm released I'll pull the wool over its eyes with that three wish trick! She will never see it coming, that poor human, wishing for greedy and self-centered things. The last wish will bring her ultimate death, and I will be free! Forever! Freedom! And the golden etched lettering was scrubbed at on the side and I was revolted imagining the surface smudged by the human's oily grime. But there was no time for complaint, for soon enough, the curved walls began to rattle, and then quake, until I was sure the ground would explode beneath me! I felt it, my powers, once so weak, growing by the second and my eyes were alight with their fire once again. And a bright flash, a wave of heat and I again felt fresh air on my skins! I was freed! I came to before my human seemed to have and I glanced from the pale boy and back to his smaller, mystical partner. Oh my, I must have been mistaken, for one is not human... They were both touching my lamp... did this mean I had two masters? Ah, what the matter; I'll be through with them soon enough! I grinned triumphantly and looked to the humanoid one. How unusual... never in my many years have I seen someone with white hair... and such pale skin! You'd think him a ghost! And what was that dye in his shirt? Indigo? A wealthy man he must be! And his eyes... oh, his lovely eyes... were an indescribable color... one I have never experienced before..- But what was with that bewildered look on his face? And his partner too... Had they never seen a Jinn before? I looked down at myself and raised my eyebrows... Oh, that must be why...

Both of their mouths were agape, the one made of sands seemingly less surprised. The younger boy human looked away, his cloud-color cheeks tinted pink like lilies. I frowned lightly at his bashful behavior to my feminine anatomy and glanced to the sandy-man. Some of the sand making him up shot from his hands and I watched, awed as it shaped itself into a dress. It burned a dark golden like the sun and sparkled like that of an ancient queen's. With a light gasp I made my way to float forward only to stumble. I glanced down and my eyes widened in alarm.

"I-I have legs!"

I shyly lifted one appendage, wiggling my toes out of curiosity. In the darkness of my lamp I had never had reason to scramble about, and with my energy being sapped at such a rate, i must not have noticed my degrading metamorphosis. While marveling my feet, the sand-dress split and wrapped around me. Surprisingly, it wasn't scratchy at all, as you'd think it should be; but smooth as satin! I smiled gratefully and stood on my wobbly stick-like legs, bowing.

"Thank you, sand-being, and you too, white-boy _(LOL, racist much? XD)_! Naturally, I am in your favor."

Straightening my back, I smiled, looking from one to the other, eyes flashing.

"I owe you, whichever of you has rubbed my lamp and smeared the curse to free me; a wish. Do I not?"


	3. Chapter 2

*Jack's P.O.V.*  
Looking back to the girl who appeared from the lamp I looked her up and down in her new attire... She did look a little out of place, wearing such a nice dress, but it was awfully generous of Sandy to make it for her; especially since it was made from his dream-sand. I narrowed my eyes. A wish? Was she for real?

"Are you some kind of genie?..."

The girl blinked and smoothing some of her fiery bangs from her eyes began to laugh. I glanced nervously to Sandman who shook his head helplessly. Confused, I looked back to the laughing girl as she abruptly stopped, grabbing my arm. I gasped, wincing at the burning that spread throughout my skin. Pain jolted up my arm until it felt like my whole arm was aflame, but when I looked down, nothing had changed. Letting go, the feeling immediately left and she smiled, eyes glinting a dark orange.

"Dare call me a pathetic genie again boy and I will engulf your head in fire; master or not. Are you not the one who freed me from that dark jail? I am but a prisoner; yet to regain my strength, but you must not underestimate me."

She cracked her knuckles and giggled childishly as I looked at her a little amused by her Indian-sounding accent.

"I am not a 'genie', I am a Jinn! An ultimate all-powerful entity; friend of flame and foe to all other existences."

Sandman nodded, indicating that she was indeed powerful and shouldn't be trifled with. In his own little silent language but I wasn't paying attention, glancing to the girl.

"Who are you, anyways?"

Her eyes lit up to a more vibrant honey-color and she smiled really big, stepping towards us a little giddy. She made a move to bow, but her head stayed straight, looking at me, grinning.

"I am Aaina Kainaat; the last of my family."

She beamed when she straightened and examined the both of us closely, pointing to Sandy.

"I knew for sure he was not human, but you, icy-boy; I see those frosts on your legs and know my suspicions are true!"

She leaned in close to me and clapped, causing me to jump. Leaning away again she lifted a pointer finger, hand to the sky in a eureka moment, and slammed said hand into the palm of her other.

"You are both non-humans then, yes?" she concluded, a more sober look in her eye.

Glancing to Sandy, I began questioning his sanity and why he would want us to find such an odd, lunatic of a genie.

"Eh... yes-.." I started but she piped up, not letting me finish.

"Oh good, good! I knew it! Sometimes I am just so smart I am not believing it myself!"

I inwardly sighed, watching the girl rant on about her... intelligence.

"They might call it intuition but no, I am just really that bright. Haha, that's funny. You see? I'm a fire-jinn and I made a funny joke so I am not smart but humorous too!-" she interrupted herself, turning to look me up and down confused.

"I know of the sanded man who sends me dreams but... what the heck are you supposed to be?"

My jaw fell. OWNED.

*Aaina's P.O.V.*  
I looked from the ice-boy and back to the Sandman.

"What's his problem?"

Sandman didn't answer, laughing into his hand and stealing amused glances at the other boy, but no sound came out. I looked back to the ice-covered boy, curious on why he seemed so shocked. But he soon shook off his trance-like state, stuttering sounding a little heart-broken.

"You... y-you don't know... who I am?"

I frowned, scratching my head and then shaking it, my longer bangs on the sides trailing a bit in the dry wind.

"No, er, sorry. I don't recall."

The Sandman made a few hand motions and I watched, half-interested, but the boy didn't.

"I'm Jack; Jack Frost." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I am sorry, but it doesn't ring a bell."

"THE Jack Frost-"

"Saying it again isn't going to help, foolish boy." I rolled my eyes, placing my hands at my hips.

"Are you thick in the skull, man? I have not heard of you. Not Ever. At All."

I looked to the Sandman, now laughing harder, but still not a sound was heard from him. I raised one eyebrow and shrugged.

"Why is it so important I know you people anyways? You freed me, hooray. Now, make that wish so I could finally leave!"

Jack looked like he's never been so surprised and disappointed in his whole life, but the best I could do was smile back evenly at him. I couldn't feel pity.

"N-No... we can't let you go that easily.." he breathed.

I felt my eyes widen and I then narrowed them, shooting daggers at Jack.

"What? you are denying me my freedom?"

"Well... if I don't make my wish, you're indebted to me, aren't you?" I snarled and nodded slowly.

"That is why I wish to be released... I have been captive in that lamp for MILLIONS of years boy, don't push your luck..."

He frowned lightly glancing to the Sandman who had now regained composure, nodding solemnly.

"I'm sorry" he sighed. "I can't release you from your bargain until you assist us... not only Sandman and me but the rest of the Guardians."

My eyes widened and I felt them burn as fire fueled them; but the fury raging inside of my chest made that pain feel as harmless as a pin-prick.

"What!?" I howled, feeling the heat spread to my arms and to my legs also.

"I gave you a few laughs, I almost made you cry; but entertainment is not enough? What are you willing me to do? Fight your wars and die for you? Because I am but a tool for you to use and discard!?"

I saw the uneasiness cross Jack face as he back a bit, holding up that hook-shaped staff of his; Sandman expending his sand into making dual whips. The anger was growing immensely and I watched with both horror and sickening glee as the sand beneath my feet began to melt. In fact, my feet were barely there at all, catching flame and fading into the fire and swirling ash.

" Aaina, listen-"

My skin brightened until it seemed to glow with an inner force and I grinned maliciously at the two before me, many frightening voices melding into one terrible one with which I spoke.

"Not again! I won't let it happen to me again! If you will not save me; then feel my wraith!"

Jack flinched back against the intense heat and I cackled, my short hair rising to flames, the voices causing the ground to quake. I shot some magma forward from an outstretched hand but Jack narrowly avoided it with a somersault, gasping.

"Th-this has happened before?"

At first, the question didn't fully register in my head, I was too far into rage mode, but upon actually catching it, I grinned devilishly.

"Yes..."

I hissed, serpent-like. "He did this to me... He used me, and bottled me away in a lamp! He left me, writhing on that sand. WATCHED as they held me down and cut off all of my beautiful hair. He ignored my screams, and he left me to suffer!" I cried. My actual voice partially seeped through and you could obviously hear the raw agony of it all. I whipped another large slab of molten lava at them but Sandy blocked it, a frail ash charring a bit of Jack's hair when he ducked.

"Who? Who did it!?"

It all happened so fast... my rage... the power, I can't control it... It was obvious now, my aim becoming less and less dependent and the swirling smoke below faltered, making me drop from my height every one second or the other. I panted a little, head spinning, trying to figure out which of the three Jacks was the actual one. I groaned, clutching my head and spitting a small fire-ball at him but it missed by a whole foot, landing in the empty sands below.

"Jack be nimble..."

I gasped, grinning wickedly, one eye shut as it burned. Smoke had filled my throat and lungs now and the vision in my right eye began to blur, my strength being sapped from me due to weariness. Being locked up for so long, I wasn't ready for such strenuous outbursts. Unable to finish my saying, I floated adrift to the left, screeching as the pain in my head increased. My flames beginning to dwindle and flicker out, Jack panted softly, looking at me with pity.

"Who... did this to you?"

I coughed, gagging, the fire gone and cinders floating from my again bare legs. Though embarrassed, Jack stood his ground, awaiting my answer. I fell tiredly to my side, as I suspected, I couldn't open my left eye. Glancing up at the sky now seemed a lot like Deja vu, and I half-feared I would see him again as he left me, turning away ashamed on the roof-tops. Desperate and the stress only worsening the state of my mind, I thought I could make out his figure doing just that and I frowned, feeling my heart plummet. With a last shaky breath, hanging on the verge of reality, I sighed his name... falling into black.

"Pitch..."


	4. Chapter 3

*Sandy's P.O.V.*  
I hovered after Jack, the genie-girl cradles in my much smaller arms like precious cargo; which she was. We had been drifting Northward for hours, passing sand-dune after dune trying to reach the oasis from where we entered the foreign lands. Since Aaina had passed out, Jack hadn't said a single word, until now.

"Isn't she a little bit heavy for you to carry?" He glanced back at me and didn't listen when I shook my head.

"Why not let me-?"

I shook my head again. Taking notice, he frowned, bending down as if to grab her.

"I could easily carry her, and it would take a load off of you."

I rolled my eyes as he again reached towards the sleeping girl. Okay, if the boy wanted to learn the hard way; let him. As soon as his hand met her shoulder there was a sharp sizzling sound and he drew back with a short cry of shock. Clenching his one palm tightly in the other he flushed a bit, glancing to his charred hand with a pained expression.

"Ouch! She's hot!"

Loud laughter burst out from somewhere behind him and I glanced around his waist to the Easter Bunny, my eye-lids starting to droop with tiredness. Too much excitement for one day... I needed a nap. As Bunnymund approached, he glanced to Aaina and back at a glowering Jack Frost.

"A little early to be hittin' on a girl of 'er stature; ey Popsicle?"

I watched with little amusement as the two started to quarrel and floated past the two with little difficulty. Waving for them to follow, I wasn't surprised they were too busy at each-other's throats to notice. Drifting to the top of the sand-hill I surveyed the crest and smiled, able to see Santa's sleigh. The big man himself was over inspecting the oasis' pool below, reindeer still standing loyally in place before the large vehicle. Tooth Fairy's head appeared over the back head-board as if she could sense me and she waved before flitting over and examining our captive. Her eyes lit up with curious delight and I knew I wouldn't be able to nap anytime soon; at least, not until we were safely in the sleigh.

"Oooooh! Is that the thing we came for?" she asked, treating Aaina not as a person, but as an object.

Her head tilted and she frowned a little glancing back at Jack and Bunny still fighting.

"Funny, I thought it would be a boy... Ah well, what's it matter anyways as long as she takes care of her teeth! Let's see those pearly whites!"

She dove towards Aaina's mouth but I half-turned away, shaking my head and placing a finger to my lips in a 'quiet!' gesture. North was over our shoulders before we knew it and he chuckled heartily, taking in the situation.

"Tooth, she's sleeping. Whether or not she has nice teeth will have to wait until tomorrow when she's awake! Surely you can be patient enough."

Tooth Fairy pouted, wing-beat faltering but then sky-rocketing again. She smiled halfheartedly and nodded zipping left and right and back into place.

"Right!" she said with a giggle. "Well well! We can't stay out here in the blistering sun all day! Poor dear must be miserable; we should take her back to your home North."

This left me wondering if that really had been their original intention... if not... what could it have been?

*Aaina's P.O.V.*

_Damn it... why do I hurt so bad all over?_ I knew I had been sleeping because I could feel the fogginess of my mind begin to recede, though as I became more aware of things, I felt a constant stinging reaching to the very depths of my bones. I groaned, flipping onto my side and curling up into a tight ball. However comforting the position it still didn't help. If anything, as I struck an object beside me, it made it worse. There was a startled gasp and I opened one eye only to close it again as the air stung it. It was... moist. And so very very cold! I forced my eye half-open again looking to what I bumped into and frowned to see it was Jack, some of the snow lining his hoodie melted. He was now tensed and I frowned, guessing I had burnt him by accident. Despite the burning sensation I had all over because of the extreme chill, I forced myself to sit up and I shimmied away from him, causing him to glance back.

"Oh!" he seemed surprised.

"You're finally awake?"

"Awake..." I repeated, curious.

"I knew I had been sleeping... but for how long?"

He smiled nervously and scratched the back of his neck in a sheepish sort of way.

"Only about a week... or two."

Two weeks!? No wonder I had adjusted to the cold! It was so painful T.T

"Weeks! There is so much to do now that I am awake again and I decided I would!-... Right..."

I cast him a sad glance.

"I forgot... I am under your command so I cannot will myself to do much... I can't just up and leave until your wish has been granted..."

A small flicker of hope dwindled in my flaming heart and my face brightened. I felt my body begin to naturally heat up and I smiled, the sting of cold lessening.

"You've had two weeks to think, have you not? Did you decide yet on what to wish for?"

He shook his head a little disappointed in himself.

"Of course not! ... I haven't been able to think easy..."

I frowned, fire flickering across my fingers but easily soothed myself with the thought;

"You'll think of one sooner or later I am sure... Oh yes, Ice-boy-"

"Jack... Jack Frost."

"Yes yes, Frost-Boy" he looked annoyed but had no choice but to accept it, "why is your mind uneasy?"

He blinked stupidly once and flushed a bit, his cheeks dusted a pale petal pink. He shook his head and bit his lower lip, bringing a smile to mine. Why was he so embarrassed? How cute!

"It's nothing! Forget it... Now that you woke up, I'm sure North will want to talk to you..."

My brows furrowed and I frowned.

"I do not know a North. I come from the East, and South too-"

"He's a person not a direction."

He sighed, rolling his eyes as I were incompetent and went to grab my hand only to flinch away at the heat. He stood in the middle of the icy room and waved me towards him.

"You'll understand soon enough, follow me."

I trailed after Jack in an almost trance, head whipping left and right, trying to take in all of the sights. It was all so beautiful and, well, big; but that's only because Santa's work-shop should be :D. Back when I was little more than a smoke-wisp, my mother had always told me stories of the gooder things. The, what Jack calls, Guardians, the better side of the immortal life you know? Santa Claus had always been the most amazing to me and I would ponder for days on end what could give him the ability to travel the world so fast. Not only that but how he managed to eat so many sweets and not implode. Now, walking down the great halls of the holiday home I was surprised by the tales Jack would tell me proving and disproving my original beliefs. And the more we walked, the more often he spoke, I got to learn a little more about him too.

"So... you are Guardian too, yes?"

He smiled a tad bit nervously and shook his head, seemingly honored I had thought so.

"Well, not really, no. At least, not yet. You see... I was once... human..."

I gasped and smiled racing to catch up with him. Running around to his front side I giggled at his stumble as he tried not to trip over me and my eyes lit up.

"You were a human? How so? How ever did you become this way then? Do you remember anything of your life as a human? What's it like? Being so vulnerable I mean. Did you have to go through a series of pain-staking trials to accomplish immortality? What religion did you follow? How old were you in their years? How old is that in our years? I have so many things to ask you Frost!-"

But before I could continue my rambling, a loud, jovial laugh snapped me from my thoughts. I whipped around with a glare, instantly on guard, my finger-tips alight with small flame.

"Who dare confront-!"

I stopped mid-sentence staring up at the bigger man in awe. He indeed had a long beard, white like snow from age. He wore a ruby red cloak lined at the arms and shoulders with a dark, chocolate-brown fur of an animal unfamiliar to me. His brows too were bushy and brown, but his eyes, like Jack's, were a hazy blue. Of course, they were more cheery than anything and less in value to me, but still beautiful all the same. Some inner child left in me squealed and I smiled real big, flames disappearing immediately.

"Santa! You are Santa Claus!"

"The one and only! But you can call me North."

He said, his voice gruff and low, using an accent that I also wasn't accustom to. With a wink, he turned to the side, gesturing to a big set of scarlet doors with one larger arm, a small, warm smile on his face.

"There is no time to waste! Come on kid, it's time you've met the Guardians."

He didn't have to ask me twice!


	5. Chapter 4

Santa went to force open the doors himself but I beat him to it, rushing up to them and pushing with all my might on the cherry red entrance. The hinges gave and they flew open with unexpected ease. I blinked hard a few times trying desperately to adjust to the light of the room and smiled upon hearing laughter. I looked in the general direction it came from and once my vision cleared I was surprised to see a gigantic gray bunny sitting in a chair. He then added to my bewilderment, smiling and beginning to TALK. Bunnies can't talk!

"Ey! Finally woke up did'ya? Did Freeze-pop take good care of ya while ya were out?"

He glanced to a glaring Jack and raised a furry eyebrow going silent. But when I turned to look myself, Jack was glancing the other way. I shrugged slowly, turning back to the bunny with a funny accent smiling.

"I am only guessing he did so. I was asleep so I cannot be telling you myself."

And then, the weirdest thing happened! My life flashed before my very eyes in a splash of green and blue! At first I thought I might be in a state of vertigo due to the long sleep and malnutrition, but I found my eyes still worked and I was still very much alive. Hovering just in front of me was a woman covered in feathers with littler humming-bird creatures zipping around her trying to get a look at me also. Her feathers ranged from any color of sky blue to a royal and then to harlequin greens and emeralds, and even dared to yellow like a necklace above her breast and on the crown of her forehead. Her skin was a natural pale cream, but not cold like Jack's, and her eyes shone a vibrant violet; her pupils wide and perfectly circular behind thick eyelashes. Behind her, I could just see the blur of wings, but only barely. She smiled big and me and hastily shook my hand, soon pulling back.

"Hello there I'm the Tooth Fairy but you can call me Tooth, plenty nice to meet you, ow!"

She shook her hand, still smiling as I tried to comprehend her next jumble of sentences. She was awful nice but she talked WAY too fast.

"Don't worry, it will heal~! I was wondering, did you brush your teeth over there in Arabia, or don't you eat at all? I heard you were held up a long time so you can't blame me for not knowing- You know, I've never actually even seen something quite like you before!"

She exclaimed, flitting a bit to the left so she faced me directly.

"Since I can't actually touch you do you mind smiling big for me?"

I flushed a bit and smiled brightly only for her eyes to widen as she mimicked it.

"Ah! Perfect~ Whiter than fresh sunshine! Wonderful, you're already on my good side!"

I glanced to Jack uneasily, still smiling, unsure if I should stop.

"She has a bad side?"

I asked through my gritted teeth. Jack chuckled nervously as I glanced back to the table, suddenly hoisted up in an embrace of sorts by North. I yelped as he spun me around once and plopped me in a chair. Within an instant everyone else was seated and facing me as North made his way around to the other end of the large table which, like a lot of his other objects, was red. At first I couldn't quite comprehend what I was supposed to be doing at the moment, too distracted by the question of why North hadn't gotten singed. But looking to him, I realized that his thick coat had saved him, the sleeves barely charred. But I only grew more confused as what had just happened rushed into my mind all at once. And everybody still had their eyes on me, save for the Sandman whom I saw asleep in a chair to North's right. Eight eyes baring into mine and I started to smile, feeling awkward. Instead of shutting down like my brain BEGGED that I do, I spoke up.

"Uhm... hello."

There was a four-chorus of answering salutation and I played with my thumbs nervously.

"Jack knows now... I am Aaina Kainaat, a jinn without family or real home...and.. I do not know why you are staring so intently at me! What are you wanting?"

The big bunny chuckled leaning back in his seat, North beamed, Tooth giggled as an apology looking away but glancing back every few seconds, and Jack was the one to lean over and whisper.

"We were hoping you would introduce yourself, but you did the right thing, don't worry-"

"I am North!"

Santa declared leaning forward and after a few awkward seconds leaned back, smiling beneath his long white beard.

"You have met Jack Frost, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and I already."

He gestured towards the bunny who, playing with a boomerang, tipped it in greeting.

"That is the Easter Bunny."

"Easter Kangaroo~"

Jack snickered under his breath. I looked to him a little confused because I was sure he wasn't a kangaroo. However, seeing the annoyed glare Bunny shot at the younger Guardian I realized it was meant to tease him and smiled myself.

"Now."

North said, leaning forward again, clasping his hands, and resting his elbows on the table.

"Do you know, why you are here?"

I slowly shrugged and shook my head.

"Only partially."

He smiled glancing about.

"Are you knowing of where here is?"

This time I nodded, face lighting up like that of a kid's in an all-free candy store.

"Oh yes! We are at the 'North Pole' right? That is where your nick-name comes from, does it not?"

He smiled the slightest and shook his head as Tooth piped up.

"Wow! A bright girl with bright teeth! You really are something~!" she cooed.

Taking it as a compliment I cast her a bashful smile and looked back to North, whom I was more comfortable with. However badly I might have wanted him or Jack to have spoken, the Easter Bunny did.

"Okay, the real reason why you're 'ere is because we were wondering 'bout your history with the enemy."

I looked to him curiously but then remembered what Jack told me about their virtual... enemy. Tooth flinched and Jack and North both shot glares at the rabbit. Sandy's head slightly rose and he frowned, looking about drowsily while I myself looked down.

"What?" I heard Bunny complain.

"I was only telling the truth."

North raised a hand for him to quiet himself and shook his head. Leaning on the table, I could feel him staring into the top of my hung head.

"Listen, Aaina. You don't have to answer now, we didn't mean to-"

"No..."

I shook my head and glanced up with a sad smile.

"If you are wanting to know about Pitch Black... I will tell you everything."

Documentary; Pitch Black. Given from the view of Aaina.

_"The day he came to Saudi Arabia... everything was as arid and people milled about as always... but I could never remember a time before when the sky was so dark."_  
Wandering about the bustling streets I saw myself, much much younger, chasing after teen children around my size laughing. They giggled and cooed and chased back as we tossed a small novelty ball we had found between us. Oddly enough, I had more self-control as a wisp than I have now, and I was able to manifest legs for myself. In the light of our play, the sun dimmed, and the sand beneath our feet had cooled. Looking up in utter alarm, a tall, thin man clothed in black stared back with ghostly gray eyes,so cold. The man himself in appearance was quite fearsome but as the others children screamed and ran,I stood still, baffled by his much differing complexion. My mother had never warned me to be wary of strangers before she passed, but that was because she trusted I could kill them if they hurt me. But, this one never had, so why would I dare? This particular stranger, he spent literal years with me, teaching me of new things. Sometimes we would discuss other countries, and continents, and oceans, and other times creatures both mythical and non.  
_"But he had never mentioned any of you.."_  
And he graced me with language once he bored of mine. I was so enthusiastic to learn, it did not take long until I could speak English with great ease. I soon began to notice, the longer time I spent with this mysterious friend of mine, the less and less my friends began to show. When I would try to play with them, or tell them of my new teachings, they shrank away and ran back in fear. I was barely in my 12th millennial year and he left for a trip. The time he was gone was an unhappy one when I was again with my human friends, but they were much older now and they shunned me. Some of the others whom I know wouldn't have didn't hear or notice me when I tried to explain. I was devastated. The re-arrival of him was two months early and rather shocking in comparison. He began talking banter about a war, about children not fearing him anymore. This is when he told me his true meaning, that he was MEANT to scare children and it was his purpose. At first.. I was horrified. But he began to drag me into his doings too, as he had for years and years before. He told me that really he had been watching over me without having been around, and he saw how the kids treated me. He told me that they didn't want me anymore because they disliked me being different. Sometimes, he said, they forgot about me completely. To which this I replied always;

_"But if you are different and I can befriend you, what has changed their minds?"_

I would try to approach their children, but they too would fear me. Trapped in my own little sand-cloud of anguish the only cheer I had left in life was with Pitch. He always told me I was better than them, that I was worth it...  
_"I admittedly took a liking to him... at one point. He treated me like something precious, and he, to me, was my dark diamond in the rough."_  
However, those feelings were soon discarded as he drug me into his battle. He said whom he was fighting were not human and much more difficult. He said he was afraid for me to be harmed, and told me to take out vengeance on the peoples who had discarded me instead. Then they would start to believe. Over-joyous as I was I was cautious making the first kill. My mother had never said killing was morally wrong, and she had favored it actually, so Pitch took advantage of that and let me lose control. But he never said how I was to go through with it, and I had very little experience. But I did it, I went through with it, I ended up killing everyone whom had ever shunned me, and their children too. But their thirds of generation were much harder to handle. They were tactful, and they believed, so they could see me clearly coming. When I went in for the ambush I was caught. They gagged me and held me down even as I thrashed, but in my weakened war-state I could not fight back very long. I looked everywhere for Pitch, willing him to save me but of course, he hadn't...

"As they cut me and cut off all of my hair... I saw him on a roof-top... watching me... He wasn't going to save me, I knew. He just stood back and watched, and when it was over, he left and they imprisoned me within a lamp. He left me because I wasn't strong enough..." I growled.

I slammed a burning fist into the corner of the table and watched it burn through.

"He abandoned me!"

I think the Guardians' first reactions were mostly shock, but soon, even North's face went grim. Nobody dared move but him, slowly raising a hand with a motion to shoo me away.

"If you are not minding."

He nodded to Jack, smiling big, who frowned.

"Why don't you two spend some time around the work-shop!? We will be joining you in a moment."


	6. Chapter 5

*Aaina's P.O.V.*

How many moments in my country did it take to make one moment at the North Pole? Jack and I had been walking around a little aimlessly in silence for at least thirty minutes now, and already I was bored. My shoulders slumped and I began to whine as we walked alongside each-other.

"How much looonnngggeeer?" I groaned in annoyance.

"I am starting to feel hungering pains!"

I patted my stomach and stopped to frown down at it as if I could make them stop. On the contrary, they didn't, and so I scowled at my abdomen. Jack laughed lightly and turned to view me, leaning on his staff with a small smile.

"North might be busy but he never said we weren't allowed to get something to eat."

I felt my eyes light up and I glanced his way with a huge grin. Running around him once I twirled in excitement, inches from his now flushed face.

"I demand that you take me to your food items!"

Without his permission I grabbed his frosty hand, ignoring the sting with ease, and literally dragged him away.

I came to a sudden stop in a large map-room, a gigantic globe balanced in the middle. I frowned, releasing his steaming palm and walked a bit closer to view it as it turned. My head titled off to the right and I squinted with a frown.

"This is not the food room. I have come to the wrong way, yes?"

He nodded trying his best to smile as he cradled his now charred left hand.

"Eh, yeah. I was going to lead you myself but-"

I stopped him upon raising my hand, still tilting my head curiously at the globe. I fixed my head and slowly walked forward, jabbing a finger at one point.

"What is that?"

He strode over, glancing to the place I was pointing.

"That's one of the seven continents. It's called Europe."

He directed with a finger to a large division on the right side.

"And there's another continent, Asia. The others are;" he named them while pointing to each with his staff, "Australia, North America, South America, Africa, and Antarctica."

I beamed looking at them excitedly.

"But... if those are continents, and we are in a country, then we are we?" He smiled.

"Countries are smaller parts of the continents."

He pointed to a few in Europe.

"Like France, Italy, and, oh, look. I'm sure you've heard of Egypt right? And there's where you come from."

He gestured to a country that when I looked closely, I saw it was labeled; Saudi Arabia. My eyes widened with both alarm and awe.

"How does everybody in my country fit on such a small piece of the world?"

Jack chuckled, arms outstretched as far as they could go.

"It might look small on the globe, even smaller on a normal-sized one, but in reality, Saudi Arabia is huge."

He leaned on his staff again, head tilted the slightest to the right so his cheek rest on his arm as he smiled at me.

"You don't know much about geography, do you?"

My head began to slant again and I looked at him a little dumb-struck as my mind went utterly blank.

"Geo...graphy?"

He waved an arm to the globe, redirecting my gaze.

"The lay-out of the world. The way countries are set up..." He frowned a bit.

"That's right... nobody had the time to teach you..."

I glanced back his way, my expression blank.

"I want to learn the Geo's graphs."

His face soon lit up.

"Don't worry! I'll try to tell you it all!"

*Sandman's P.O.V.*

The longer North's lecturing went on, the more I frowned. Sometimes I REALLY wished I could tell them what I thought about things. Sure it was easy enough to conjure up dream-sand when I needed it most but it wasn't like anyone would listen. At least not when they got like this. Bunny and North were yelling different things just to put it out there and Tooth either snapped at a comment or tried, and failed, to calm one of them down. I however, had to sit back and do little but watch it all. It was really irritating. They argued on and on about what we should do with Aaina. Honestly, the best way out of this is just to see where here loyalties lie now and move on. Bunnymund thought when it came down to it she would side with Pitch. North would snap that he's seen the good in her heart and would rather let her stay. Tooth would take one side and then the other so... I wasn't really sure. But I myself knew she was good. I felt it, even as I carried her over the vacant sand-dunes, I knew she wouldn't leave us despite her struggles. Hell, I understand they were uneasy over her past, but even the worst of criminals can have a really good heart after-all. With a light thump, I slammed my hands down on the table and floated up from my chair, shooting a small glare around the room. They silenced, but I knew they weren't actually eased on the subject. And so I left the room, deciding it best to let them fight it out, and made my way down the long corridors to try to find a more peaceful place to sleep... but I was stopped. I felt a sudden, irresistible urge to look back, and when I did, I smiled. I could just barely make out the door to a certain room I knew all too well. Drifting over, quieter than the clouds my smile softened when I looked in on Aaina and Jack. Her arms were waving about excitedly as she babbled and Jack laughed listening to her rant on about the world.

"You are saying that there are over 200 of them!? 200 countries in one small world? How is this being possible?"

She walked one way, looking at her hands in disbelief and amazement before walking the other way looking at him.

"And inside all of those countries are..."

Her hands moved erratically as she spoke, seemingly happier than I had seen her yet.

"There are... are... cities, and towns and, oh so many beautiful towns!~" she squealed and spun, hands clasped at her chest as she begged that he teach her more.

"This is all so.. wonderful! Our big, empty world is actually chalk-full of stuffs, so many sights I have yet to see! You must take me someday, oh will you?"

He smiled a bit shyly, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down and away. I grinned as a light blush grew on his cheeks.

"Well I uh...-"

His eyes rose and rested on me for a second. I nodded slowly and he started to turn, gaze returning to her.

"I don't see why not" he finished with a light smile.

And the smile that blossomed on that girl's face next, was one brighter than any other I have ever seen.

*Aaina's P.O.V.*

It was growing very dark outside and the other Guardians had never met up with us yet. Yawning, I lean against the machine that controlled the globe spinning above. I let my head rest on the metal and viewed the world from upside-down with a small grin.

"You know, Jack..." I said with a sigh. "I don't think I'll ever want to go home..."

He patted the top of my head tiredly and smiled. Because of my tired state, my body temperature had dropped. Over the long hours we had spent learning from each-other in the shelter of this room, he and I had grown closer, I think. Enough to say that we were... friends, of a sort at least. I was glad.

"You don't have to go home Aaina. We'll take care of you here."

I slowly shook my head, trying not to flip a switch with my ear.

"They don't like me much... Jack... I killed people. Men and women and children that still had their whole lives ahead of them. The people that you vowed to protect died... at my hand..."

As I spoke, my right hand (dominant I admit) heated up and my finger-tips flamed for a few short seconds. He frowned and shrugged.

"I'm not saying I agree with your decision but it was due to Pitch's bidding, not of your own will..."

"But I had, Jack! I was given the choice and I made the wrong one... what if I make another wrong choice?"

I frowned, a bolt of terror striking me hard in the heart as I sat up.

"What if I hurt somebody?... What if I hurt you?"

He laughed lightly but I remained serious.

"I know that you won't hurt any of us Aaina... that's why, tomorrow, I'm going to tell them that I vote for you staying. It's not because you're my friend, but because I trust you."

He smiled lightly and I felt my heart leap a little with the hope of his statement. Staring now into his pale sky-blue eyes I saw there was sincerity there and knew he was being truthful. I smiled a bit myself, looking bashfully to my lap and focusing the heat in my hands to chill. When they were a more moderate temperature, I gently placed one on top of his.

"Thank you, Jack... You have proved that I too, can learn to trust you..." I beamed looking back to the globe. "And maybe someday, the world can forgive my wrongs, and then they can be my friends again. I will do good, and we can work together."

I smiled, looking back at him.

"With trust."

He shivered lightly, slowly pulling his hand away and I dropped mine back to my lap, folding one within the other. But still I turned to the globe, unable to think of the things I was saying before I had already said them.

"Jack..."

"Hm?"

"...You must promise me something."

He looked at me, awaiting my request.

"Promise me... that whenever all of this is over... no matter what I might say or do... even if I may harm you... that we will forever be friends."

He laughed lightly and nodded.

"Sure thing-" but then I added, with a glint of mischief to my eye.

"AND you must come up with that wish before sun-down tomorrow!"

"What!?"


	7. Chapter 6

*Jack's P.O.V.*

The sunlight I woke up to the next morning was brighter than I had ever seen it. Filtering through the atrium above it illuminated the slowly spinning Earth and left me temporarily blinded. Glancing about in the glare of sun-beams I was nearly again blinded by the fiery girl in her sand and red metal armor. The sun caught in front of her and I watched the smile spread across her face as flames licked at her hair. Flushing, I sat up from where we passed out in our chairs, watching to see if she would do anything. However, she just stood in that spot of sunlight, relishing the small warmth it could give her, her eyes closed peacefully. Now how was I going to get out of there without disrupting her? She looked so serene standing in the Sun's light... I didn't want to interrupt-

"Come join me..."

"E-eh?"

She half-turned with her eyes alight and a honey gold, holding a hand out for me.

"Come join me in the light Jack... it's very comforting. Besides, it's not like you'll melt!" she laughed.

I felt my cheeks flare up and I sighed rubbing the back of my neck. It was kind of stupid of me to believe I would, and I denied her hand, standing up. Walking over beside her, I flashed her a quick grin when she dropped her hand. It was her turn to blush and she looked to the floor, hands clasped.

"That's right... I had forgotten that I burn you. My apologies.."

I shook my head and smiled looking up through the glass, squinting at the harsh sunlight.

"It's okay. I know, it's hard to remember."

There was a long silence for a bit and I heard her exhale. Glancing over, her hair had lost some of its vibrancy and her skin paled the slightest. A little worried, I opened my mouth to protest when she grabbed my hand. Expecting me to flinch back, she opened her eyes and looked up at me with the cutest frown on her face. Her eyes were a dark gold and bottomless, filled with both hope and fear of rejection. I was surprised myself; her temperature had moderated now and was at least closer to human degree. Maybe one with a high fever, but human nonetheless.

"I don't want to burn anybody anymore..." she sighed.

"I want to be light, but not if it means I can't be close to you.."

I felt myself blushing badly but I didn't pull my hand away in case it offended her. She smiled lightly, holding my hand in both of hers... _Her hands are so soft... _

"I will try to cool down for you... for everyone Jack... Because that old me, is dead and gone hidden away in her lamp."

She beamed up at me.

"She is lost in Arabia, but here, I am good. I will do anything it takes to prove that to the other Guardians!"

She looked back to the ceiling and watched the light filter further within the room.

"Ah, nearly sun-high! Do not worry about me, I will fix this situations myself!"

She went up on her toes and kissed my forehead, ruffling my hair before taking off, running towards the door. Two minutes... three minutes. I had no clue how long I had been standing there, flabbergasted, but still I had. Starting to snap out of it, I felt on corner of my mouth twitch upwards in a small, lop-sided smirk and I ran a hand through my hair with a soft sigh. That girl really was something...

*Aaina's P.O.V.*

I smiled the whole way up the large stair-cases taking it two steps at a time. Upon reaching the top however, it took me a few moments of contemplation to locate the conferencing room that I was first introduced to after I awoke. Deciding to go left, something caught my foot and I looked down curiously to see a small tendril of dream-sand around my ankle. Following the cord, I beamed at my friend peeking from a room.

"Sandman!"

He cast me a faint smile and pointed to the pair of red doors down his hallway and I beamed skipping that way as he released me.

"Oh, I am owing you thanks!"

He shook his head, indicating no need, and drifted after me with a sleepy look on his golden face. Gently grabbing a handle, I looked to him, for a split second I was unsure, but he nodded and I forced them open with all my might. Peeking through the hinges as he entered in front of me, I smiled, seeing the three other Guardians halt an apparent argument to watch the door wearily. I smiled around at the bunch of them, following in suit of the Sandman. He floated over to his seat, laying his arms on the table and resting his head as I went to the one edge of the rounded table in front of everyone, slamming my hands on its surface.

"I have something I am needing to say!"

All four Guardians in the room raised their gazes to mine, Sandy only turning his head for a better view. With a small smile my gaze swept across them and I cleared my throat to speak. Suddenly serious, nobody moved.

"I am willing to stay amongst you. Alarming as my past may be, I have had more than enough times to regret what I have done and am trying to forget it. I am deeply ashamed by what I accomplished in my past, but that is exactly what it is, past time."

I sighed, gripping the table, trying my hardest not to burn the wood.

"You can vote it out, but I already have two against you, and know very well I will get a third. This is what you call majority rule? I would appreciate if you quit bickering over my past as if I do not already know the bad I had committed myself to. I was damned for years in that lamp, agonized, realizing the pain and sorrows I have brought my people. But I am no longer the tyrant I was before!"

For a few long, awkward moments I glared under the scrutiny of North's chilly gaze but still, I spoke.

"Jack has taught me, the ways of this world are not through violence, and I realize now what a fine line lay between the goods and the evils. I see that the balance between us, the good-"

I pointed to an open window as if my once sworn-friend was outside,

"and HIM, the bad of this world, is a fragile and unsteady one. I wish only to equal that balance. I have heard that he is growing stronger, and that you might need help. I will fight if I must, sacrifice what I can, and die for each and every Guardian here at this table!"

I shouted, making my point clear. Gaze softening I felt my eyes droop a bit with sadness as I again jabbed at the window.

"There are lives, millions, BILLIONs of human lives out there that need aiding. Every single human, be it man or woman, elder or child, I vow to protect them!"

I scowled down at the table, dropping my hand.

"If I must give you more, then you must make this apparent. Tell me what I must do!"

North rose abruptly and when I looked up, I held his steely gaze with equal vigor. He seemed angry, so I stopped lecturing and stood there, ready for his rage. However, with him searching my eyes, almost hopefully, time ticked slowly on and he did not lash out. Bunnymund had his feet propped up on the table, Tooth's eyes flitting back and forth about the room revealing her uneasiness. But still nobody dared to speak, dared to BREATHE. Suddenly, one of North's huge arms flashed out and I stood still, tall and brave expecting a punch... but one never came. Inspecting his stature, a small grin began to sprout on my face as I hesitantly reached out and shook his open hand. He let go as he finished, and rested both hands on the table, looking about the room with his own smile blossoming beneath his beard.

"I vote that she can stay! She has proved herself true!"

He broke out in a fit of humble laughter and Tooth nervously smiled, starting to brighten up. Bunny, flabbergasted looked from me, to North, then back to me with disbelief. North helped himself to my side of the table and lifted the whole of me into the air, hugging me generously as Sandman cheered on in silence, a giant grin on his lips. Tooth's hand shot up and she beamed.

"I say she can stay!"

North's smile brightened and we all kind of looked awkwardly at Bunny. He stared back for a few minutes pretending not to understand before finally, with a heaving sigh, he shrugged.

"Agh, I guess it wouldn't hurt to keep 'er here for a while..."

"Yay!"

I giggled as North set me down, lucky to breathe, only to be hugged by Tooth next and lifted and spun. I gasped, a little out of breath as she whirled me about with a sing-song voice.

"How wonderfulllll~ We're going to be best friends from now on, 'kay? Oooooh! I just can't wait until we get you your own room!"

She froze abruptly, my eyes rolling about my head, glaring at North.

"She IS living here right? You'll have a room prepared?"

He smiled nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Of course, of course! ^U^"" I'll get the yetis right on it."

My head snapped up and though I couldn't see him straight I was trying pretty damn hard to.

"Did you just say yetis!?"

*Jack's P.O.V.*

I chuckled lightly to myself, leaned against the wall as I watched Aaina race about like a kid. She had her first encounter with a yeti about two hours ago and now they were playing tag. Sometimes, she was utterly adorable. It was almost hard to believe she would dare hurt a fly, much less people. However, the side of her, aflame, back in Arabia he had seen only briefly proved it all. How could she so easily forgive and forget? She knew the dangers in the things she did but still she was care-free. How does she do it? I was half in my own day-dream, leaned against my staff when I felt a presence beside me and smiled down at a sleepy Sandman. He beamed up at me and shrugged, pointing to Aaina. His smile softened as she nearly tripped over her feet, hand covering her eyes. They were now playing Marco polo or at least... Marco Errrrrr. He drew out a few things with his dream sand and not understanding, I frowned. With a light, breathless sigh he shook his head and the sand reformed into a father cradling a child. Narrowing my eyes, a bit confused, I guessed.

"Parent?"

He nodded quickly, the sand dissipating and he jabbed his thumb at his chest with pride. A sand-pen appeared in his hand and he held up a legal document of sorts (also sand), scrawling his name onto the bottom in glittering yellow cursive. I beamed and looked back at Aaina with a smile as she narrowly missed a wall, Tooth turning her around.

"Adoption?"

He nodded, smiling really big, hands clasped at his chest as he watched her at play.

"So... she's going to be your daughter from now on?"

Again he nodded, even more prideful.

"I think... she'd like that..."

I smirked, looking back at Aaina who was now stumbling this way, one hand out to guide her at least. She giggled, confused by the darkness and ended up patting my chest. I chuckled, grabbing her hand and lowering it away from me.

"Try again."

She peeked out from between her fingers and glanced to Sandman with a grin before bowing.

"Oh yes, I am sorry Jack. I am not good at this game-"

There was a growl from a yeti and her face lit up as she covered her eyes again.

"But I will get him! I won't give up; I never give up!"

She spun around, unveiling her eyes again and shooting me a soft glare.

"Which is reminding me, you owe me one wish!"

"Damn it!"


	8. Chapter 7

*Jack's P.O.V.*

I decided I'd run next to Tooth, yes, that's what I'd do! To ask her if she's seen Aaina anywhere. Aaina now had her own guest room in North's palace of a home and I had felt it was my duty to guard her. After all, I was a guardian, and she acted plenty like a child so it only made sense. What else was I good for when my work was done? Sure it was still early Winter but the snow was steady still and I hadn't needed to renew it just yet. So, staying in her room as I did while she was in a comatose, I woke up this morning and she was gone. Without a trace. On the outside I seemed a bit dazed, but the inside of my mind had gone hay-wire and I simply couldn't rest until I found her. Sandman was a good friend of mine, and I took it upon myself to watch his new daughter carefully, but apparently not careful enough. How could she just slip from my fingers like that? I hadn't told him yet, no, but I had asked North already if he'd seen her. Now, moving to find Tooth I crossed the Easter Bunny and stopped to ask him instead. I was originally zipping down the hallway and passed him up by a few feet before slowly floating back in a laying position mid-air.

"Uh, hey, Kangaroo?"

He shot me a light glare.

"I'm a bunny."

I waved a hand dismissively, glancing about in case she decided to pop up, as Bunny raised an eyebrow with an incredulous expression to my dismissal of the possible argument.

"You haven't seen Aaina anywhere, have you?"

"Playin' hide-and-seek again are ya? A real tricky ankle-biter she is.." he grumbled.

I shook my head, vaguely wondering if I told him the truth if he would tell Sandy. Deciding the truth was better anyways I sighed. "She left her room before I woke up and I haven't seen her since." Bunny snickered with a smirk.

"You lost 'er?"

"The question is;" I repeated grimly, "have you seen Aaina, or not?"

He blinked, looking over me thoroughly and slowly shook his head.

"I haven't seen her yet today either. She might be playing with the yetis-"

"Already checked. Besides, I asked North and he would have known if she was with them."

He frowned.

"With Tooth maybe? You know how Fairy loves her."

I again shook my head.

"I wouldn't doubt it but I'm only heading her way to ask if she's seen her."

"'Ave you checked in with Sandy?"

I grimaced and shook my head quickly a third time.

"I'm a bit afraid to so I'll save him for last. Yesterday he decided to adopt her."

His eyes widened and he grinned, leaning against a wall.

"He adopted the brat? He'd have to have made a blue[1] taking 'er in. Isn't she a bit too, I dunno, rambunctious for a bloke like 'im to handle? I'd rather shove a coldie[2] up the clacker[3] for a dare than take 'er in. I wouldn't be able to stand it."

I shot him a soft glare and growled.

"I don't understand what's making you so hateful towards her."

He shrugged.

"Ay, North and all of them might be willing to accept her but I can't forgive someone who come a gutser[4] and decided to side with Pitch. She might not 'ave known he was bad himself, but killing 'em young children?"

He shook his head and frowned, apologetic.

"Sorry Jack; to me... it's unforgivable."

*Aaina's P.O.V.*

I gasped with awe and smiled, sticking out my tongue so a white crystal could melt upon it. Unlike the usual human reaction, I didn't feel the cold as it hit, nor did I notice it evaporate because I was far too hot. Sighing happily I looked up at the creamy sky, watching as the clouds shifted, allowing beams of sunlight to become visible. Faintly transparent they shone hard on the snow-blanketed ground and cast a faint glow on anything it touched. This was where my world could fully meet Jack's. Something I had known all my life, and something I had yet to learn more about. That was why I was here, outside of North's work-shop and knee-deep in the glittering white substance known as snow. The longer I stood there, still and marveling, the more in touch I felt with Jack. If we were going to be friends then I must not only understand him, but his creations also. Reaching out my arms with my palms extended upwards I smiled and closed my eyes as if I were asleep. I focused on the faint cold sting I felt on my hands when the snowflakes kissed my wrists and tried to relate. We were worlds away from ever being the same person... of the same element especially, but somehow all this time we had managed to live together in the same atmosphere without ever knowing the other existed. North too, would be able to better understand me if I learned how to make contact with snow. And just as I suspected, as my senses narrowed in on the cold, my body-heat began to deplete. Bit by bit and degree by degree, I was nearly human warmth. Every bit of snow that touched my hands sizzled and steam rose from my skin in great froths. But still, I stood, immovable. I was determined.

"For Jack..." I sighed...

"For North, and Tooth Fairy, and Sandyman too... and even the Easter Bunny."

I let my energy be sapped into the icy ground at my feet and it soon gave way until there were holes with a radius wide enough to leave two inches from my legs and snow on all sides. I had this odd sensation, the weirdest of kinds, that I was being watched with disapproval. But I knew it was my consciousness nagging at me, telling me it would be best to stop before I failed. I would not fail! I could do this if I tried hard enough! And soon, the soft stings were lessened further, and yet further, until all I could feel was a stubborn static shock. When my eyes opened again, the sky was tinted a soft lavender since my eyes weren't adjusted and I smiled, trying to force my vision to normal. Looking down at my arms and hands, I turned from the back to palm and again the back. My skin was at least two shades paler, an almost butter-cream color now, and tugging at my hair I saw it was a dull, burgundy red. But to my most apparent shock and enjoyment, when snow touched my skin it would settle there for at least half a minute before melting. Beaming like a child I squealed and spun in a small circle, excited.

"I did it! I did it!"

I gasped, suddenly stopping and looking back at the snow landing on my hands.

"I am not believing it is possible... but it is..."

My little circle melted out of the snow was hollowed and mud slopped beneath my feet. Without having noticed it, my heat rose as I looked back to North's and began to run towards home.

"I did it! I did it! It is possible I tell you! It is!"

Arms flailing madly I sprinted faster feeling overjoyed as I shouted for my friend.

"Jack~!"

*Jack's P.O.V.*

Pacing in the entry hall I frowned at Sandman's door just five feet away. Yes.. it had come to that... Nobody else knew where to find her and even if he slit my throat for it, I'd have to ask Sandy. Walking up, feet dragging I grimaced imagining the worst. Raising my hand to knock, the double doors downstairs were flung open and collided with the walls with a crash. Head whipping over I ran full-speed to the top of the steps holding my staff out ready to fight. But what struck me next was nearly harmless. Literally, struck me down with a flying hug -_-. Aaina landed on my chest with a soft thud and I gasped as the breath was knocked out of me.

"Jack! Jack!" she screamed.

Groaning as my head ached a bit I looked up into her excited amber gaze and began to chuckle despite myself.

"Wh-what is it Aaina?.."

She flushed a light pink and beamed sitting up on my stomach, even more ecstatic.

"You would not BELIEVE the wonders I had just worked!"

I half-smirked as she continued to beam at me, her hands on my chest beginning to melt the frosty layering over it.

"Said the genie to the immortalized winter-spirit... I think I can believe it :)"

She grinned hugely and yanked me upwards, hugging my head to her chest and causing my flush to spread from ear to ear, a vibrant pink. I sometimes wondered if she knew what short moments like these did to me, but with a glance to her serenely smiling face atop my head, I guessed not. I hugged her back, half-surprised by my own action and smiled. It was a curious thought. How could anybody who was in allegiance with Pitch Black be so mortally innocent and unknowing? Sandman, sticking his head tiredly from his door smiled at the sight of Aaina and I and I blushed worse, slowly letting go of her. Aaina blinked down at me a few times, obviously confused, but when she saw Sandy... Wow, the smile that lit that girl's face was warm enough to melt the snows in all of Russia. She released me and leaped up giddily, half running and skipping to him.

"I have the most amazing of things to tell you!"

And she slid one of her larger arms into her father's and they drifted into his room for privacy. Sitting up myself and rubbing my head where it hit the floor I couldn't help but grin after her. Whether it was species or who gets what first, it seems that Bunnymund and I would never agree on any subject; especially not this one. Because I know, perhaps better than others, that there was no greater father to an orphaned Aaina like Sandman... and there was never quite a daughter that could make him smile the same way as he did then.

[1]- Making a blue means; "making a mistake" in Australian slang :D

[2]- Coldie: Australian slang for beer

[3]- Clacker: Australian slang for an anus XD Isn't Bunny so nice? LOL.

[4]- Come a Gutser: Australian slang for having made or making a TERRIBLE mistake.


	9. Chapter 8

*Aaina's P.O.V.*

I had never been able to sleep well since I've came to know the Guardians... whether I was in a state of comatose or not, it made no difference... Funny thing... When I was just barely a wisp I had never experienced nightmares nor dreams. My mother had always said it's because what a Jinn does not require much thought, and so with little knowledge, we had nothing to fear nor enjoy and couldn't dream. And ironically, while Pitch and I were housed with each-other, I never once had a nightmare. Thinking back I'd like to say it's because he treasured me and didn't want to scare me... but rather I knew that wasn't true. It was kind of odd I should be having ones now... most were just recurrences of different moments in my life but every single one of the memories, involved him. Since Sandman's room was just next door it was a bit baffling that he wouldn't send me sweeter dreams. Rather, he might not know I had been having nightmares at all and maybe that's why he couldn't protect me... But I would never blame him for this, not ever in my whole life, because I knew it wasn't his fault at all. Maybe, in all honesty, it was my own. I never really did anything to protect myself from harmful thoughts.. and if I had had a particularly bad one, I would melt straight through the ice bed North had lent me for cooling practices. Sometimes when I awoke in that puddle, I would see Jack frowning at me. He was always so worried when I woke up shaking in that water... He would continuously ask me if I was alright and assure me that everything would be okay again. Most of those had been memories, all bitter and vague.. but none were quite like this one. This one awakened a new fear within me, when I traveled back to a place, dark and dreary, that I had sworn I'd never see again.

I was more than startled, feeling the remnant of my bed's cold on my shoulders when I awoke here. At first I thought that maybe it was still night in the North Pole, but seeing no stars in the sky, I shivered. I was only half in, and half out of the dream plane... I was stuck in the middle of the Nightmare Realm. I could remember very few things about what Pitch had taught me here, but I remembered the landscape well. My head swam as I glanced about the shadowed forest, and I felt a new sort of chill creep into my body. Maybe it was the mists that slithered between the bending licorice-black trees, but I couldn't be sure. The leaves on each bough seemed to radiate gray as they stilled in the windless night. The shadows weaving on the ground, through the trees, were not them at all but actually nightmares I knew. Out of their regularly seen horse-mare form they were left to pool at the roots of the plants and snake their way behind in the air, blocking any further view. Looking up at that blank, charcoal sky I frowned. Not much had changed since my last visit. Unlike the globe it mimicked, this night held no stars nor a moon for guidance. What little light there was to guide you through the forest came from hazy fungi on tree bark and the occasional glowing moth. You would never find a butterfly here, because that was far too beautiful for such a god-forsaken land. The most light you found anywhere was acclaimed by your own luck if you happened to find a source of water nearby. All water was scarce because it was the only pure thing left here. Some people who traveled here in dreams often believed that this part of your mind was locked away because it was unholy. They say it was a chunk of heaven cast under the shadowing of the moon. When you entered, there was no escape, unless you could find source of clear waters. It always stung me to leap through, but once near drowning you would awaken, cold but safe. Trying to stand I shivered and looked down at myself. The night-dress Sandman had made me was still bore on me, and I felt an overwhelming sense of vulnerability. Straightening up I tugged it down a bit to a few inches above my knees and frowned. I was surprised that if whom I imagine would summon me here had indeed, he hadn't left me naked as he remembered I was. But it was something to be grateful for at least. Through the thick swirling fogs winding between tree trunks, there seemed to be a gaping hole between an archway of two. All was quiet, save for the occasional scream of a nightmare and the tinkling of bells. Staring at that archway I awaited him as I knew I would, and he could be heard before seen. A pair of faded yellow eyes stared back from the dark, a haze of mists covering the most of them.

"Aaina... my precious sun~"

I shuddered as the figure began to dissolve from the shadows and he made himself known, standing just a few feet before me. He was much more slim than I remembered seeing him, but his hair was very much the same. Adorned in all black, his skin a sickly gray and with ghostly yellow eyes that bore right through me was my mentor; the Nightmare King himself, the Bogeyman. He smiled in the dim light and drifted towards me. Circling me at least twice with close inspection he stopped at my front with a purr, a hand at his chin in awe.

"My my have you grown my darling~! And into such a lovely creature at that..."

He held out a hand for me but I denied it. Trying to cup my chin, I turned my head away with an indignant grunt and glared at him from the corners of my eyes. He let his hand drop, seemingly pained by my rejection.

"Are you upset with me for some reason? Have I angered you?"

My eyes narrowed to slits as I spoke back, my tone cold and menacing as much as I could muster.

"Have you upset me, you ask? I had been hoping that all these years in your kingdom you would feel regret for me; guilt over my loss. But then I guess that the face of a friend in need, struggling, gagged, bleeding and pleading for your help is not particularly memorable from a roof-top viewing."

He sighed and chuckled trying to make the subject seem light.

"Aaina, dear, is that what you're so saddened over?"

He walked a bit closer to me and smiled as I stared back, blunt. He slowly raised a hand towards my face but just as I begun to shrink back he ran it through some of my hair. He clicked his tongue and shook his head, frowning.

"After so long it's never grown back has it? It's a shame they'd do that to a woman; cut off all of your beautiful hair.~"

I snarled and slapped his hand away, taking a step back. He seemed a bit startled and frowned again, letting his hand fall to his side as I spat.

"It will never grow back Pitch. It will never grow because I do not let it."

"Ah~.." he cooed.

"That's right... They can't flame upwards without you being angered..."

He looked at me dismayed.

"But why wouldn't you want it to grow back? You were always so lovely with your long hair-"

"Stop acting like this is all nothing!"

He frowned as I stormed towards him, feeling fire lick the very tips of my nails.

"Pitch, you left me there to die in the desert alleyways. You wanted me to rot, to suffer, even though I had never done any wrong to you!... I had thought we had been friends at a time... maybe... more..."

I looked to my feet, a bit pained now that I was actually facing him. One small liquid tear escaped my eyes but I could not feel the burn of it. Pitch, whom had caught it in his palm, seemed mesmerized by the golden tear that rested there. For a few moments he marveled and then let it fall to where it sunk into the black ground, a thin trail of glittering molten gold lining his pallid skin. He turned my head upwards, looking deep into my eyes, rimmed with more of the golden substance.

"Aaina... we _were_ more than friends... you have to try and understand... I never meant to seem like I abandoned you... I couldn't just swoop down and save you then and there because then people would be alerted of me. If they found out then-"

I stopped him with a soft glare.

"Then what Pitch...?... Then the Guardians would have found you?"

He stayed silent, searching my eyes with some sympathy and some guilt in himself. With all my years of training under him, I knew that this was fake for him. He did not really care. I grasped his hand roughly and yanked it away from my face, taking more steps back and away from him. My teeth gritted and I tried my best to calm my breathing, not wanting to over-heat and lose control.

"Even if they actually wanted to kill you Pitch, they couldn't... to put it simply, every immortal being has some form of weakness, and can be destroyed... But they would never do that to you. Rivals or not, they are better than killing Pitch.. They would not kill you for their own lives because they are too good at heart, in their whole bodies... and you Pitch..."

I pointed a slender, golden-tinted finger at him.

"You... are the very essence of evil."

His eyes widened the slightest and in their faded depths I caught hint of anger, and frustrations, and a tad-bit of fear... fear in his eyes that the Guardians had won me over... fear that I had finally found the truth out about him. And I had.. Continuing to point I began to frown, feeling my heart plummet.

"When were you going to tell me, huh? When were you going to tell me the truth? That killing people was wrong, and that you were really the bad influence all along? That the Guardians helped the kids of the world? That you sabotaged my life, staged it out like a chess game and used me for your profits?"

He sighed shaking his head.

"I know I had made mistakes... maybe I could explain this another way-"

"There is no other way" I stated blandly.

"If you had decided to leave me earlier, before I had caused reckless havoc, this moment would not have changed. I would have still found out. I still would have met the Guardians and I still would have hated you, possibly more than I do now... I cannot trust you Pitch, and I know this now because I see the error of what you had me do.."

I glanced behind me and just as I remembered it being, there was a glowing pool of crystalline water. Holding my hands clasped over my heart, I knew by now he would have found my sleeping body. If he had managed to not wake Jack, I could be in for trouble if I didn't leave him now.

"I'm sorry Pitch.. I guess... I could never have trusted you in the first place..."

And I fell backwards, watched his gaze fill with rage and hate for the Guardians. Hate for me, now a part of them... Hate, and regret, that he had finally lost me for good. And I too held that regret... deep within my soul because somewhere in the recess of my mind... I still felt for him... I still loved him.

I woke up, unlike the other mornings, with my breathing normal and with my hands clasped over my heart. Glancing over to the chair in the corner of the room my eyes widened seeing Jack still asleep. It wasn't a surprise really, but rather a slipper, grainy feeling crawling on my body. Normally Sandman's creations wouldn't bother me... but when I lifted the blankets with a shock, the garment he had made had changed distinctly, and I held back a light scream. Pitch had been here alright... the sand I had adorned for endless weeks now, had been tainted. And though it still swam over me as comfortably as the golden had, it was black as ink.


	10. Chapter 9

*Aaina's P.O.V.*

"Of course you can't hold me here forever, North! It's still Winter in the outside world and I haven 't brought as much snow as humans are used to."

"You ought to think humans be in big panic, yes? But they aren't."

"I ain't complaining mate."

"Aw, afraid I'd be freezing your little eggs again are ya?"

There was a soft chuckle and I pressed my ear closer to the door to listen as the argument droned on.

"Blizzard of '68... an Easter Sunday. It wasn't 'sposed to happen once, and I'm gonna make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Oh, come on. You still aren't mad about that; are you?"

"For the last time, yes!"

Bunny groaned from the other side of the two-inch thick wood. I myself found a smile blossom on my face. Mostly because I didn't think bunnies could lay eggs; and if Bunnymund was so ginormous, how big were they?

"If you are homesick then go back to town again; for little while. I guess there is no reason to hold you back. After-all, everything's under control here."

I could only imagine Bunny sputtering and had to suppress a giggle.

"Wha- He gets laid off? Just like that? Bloody-"

Jack was already laughing with obvious glee successfully cutting off the rabbit's curse. The Guardian of Fun, as I had come to know him, had a home? Where was it? I wondered if it was warm or if it was all glacier to fit his liking. Was it always green and flower-filled like I heard the Easter Bunny's warren is; or perhaps all plateau and lifeless with sands like Saudi Arabia where I am from? Was it covered in water? Did it rain often or not at all? Was there the marvelous seasons I have yet to experience; Spring and Autumn? There was so much I had yet to know! As I relaxed my racing heartbeat I again took up my post just outside the door and to the right. It's not like I wanted the Guardians to know I had been prying but I HAD to go with Jack on this journey. I wanted only SO BADLY to see his home and what it was like. After-all, he was my best friend, and I doubt he'd deny me that. He couldn't! I would follow him through the wind and falling snows just to see it, and even if I got lost on the way, I promise I'd land and await him to find me again; as I usually did. They thought I didn't recognize how childish I may seem, but of course I had, I simply didn't care. When you only had one immortal life, it seems to go by quicker if you try to live for the fun of it. Just as I had been thinking, the double-doors swung open and my heart stopped as Jack walked out, casting a few words over his shoulder to North. Not noticing Sandman coming the opposite way down a hall, I awaited the doors being shut and then launched myself at Jack, pinning him to them, eyes flaring.

"Jack!"

I embraced him warmly and squealed as I felt him tense, and slowly relax again.

"Aaina!"

He smiled accusingly, eyes narrowing with mischief.

"Were you eavesdropping again?"

I shrugged and then grinned myself.

"If it is what I am best at, why not hone it?"

I let my lukewarm hands slip from his shoulders and into his own, swinging our arms and pulling him away from the wall and into the open so he wasn't crushed. My heart-rate had begun to race again as I feared he might turn down my request, even if it was silly to think so.

"So I have heard you have a home you are returning to, yes?"

He slowly nodded and smiled a bit wistfully.

"I was thinking of heading back a while, on duty; and with me, I'm bringing a Snow Day!"

I slowly felt my head grow foggy and my brows furrowed.

"What is; Snow Day?"

Jack seemed for a second shocked and then remembered that where I am from, I hadn't seen snow before coming to the North Pole. He instantly brightened at the thought of an explanation.

"Well, a Snow Day is something that all children learn to love; whether they like Winter or not. It's when I bring so much snow that it piles up and school is cancelled; a place where kids go to learn, usually five days a week. They learn and study and work some more and there's barely ANY time at all for fun!"

He complained. I felt my eyes widen as I imagined the terrors of 'school'. Anywhere lacking fun was somewhere I'd HATE to be. Jack continued to speak and I listened, expecting more horrors of this education system, but instead he defined what I had asked for.

"Once school is closed, the most of the children like to come outside and play in the snow; and I do too of course. Sled-riding, snowball fights, building snowmen and making snow-angels! It's all so much fun Aaina! I'm sure you'd love it, if you'd ever experienced one."

School was temporarily forgotten and I felt a smile alight my face. I tried my best to keep serious but I could hear nothing but my heart's pounding in my ears, and suddenly everything seemed utterly unimportant, except for this very moment. It was the perfect chance!-

"Jack."

I demanded in my more commanding, regal tone.

"I command you to take me with you, so that I might see this; Day of Snows."

The pounding grew louder and louder as the silence dragged on. For what may have been only a few seconds, felt like HOURS to me and it was painstakingly slow. Jack had begun to grin and his eyes flashed with excitement. Somehow, I felt that this is what he had wanted to happen too...

"I don't see why not! It sounds like.. fun~"

Jack had me perched precariously on the thin branches of an old pine tree and I smiled at the small town below us. There was much wooded area where Jack lived, and here in town, it wasn't all that different from Arabia. Of course, the homes weren't adobe but nearly the same height, and the streets were paved pathways and there was a large lacking in sand-dunes; but the humans below all seemed so content with their life. It was hard not to be happy on a day like this. Jack had us flown here; not by plane but by a friend of his; the wind. I had nearly been snuffed out and he had to carry me most of the way, not that he seemed to mind. He pointed down to the crowded streets at a group of children walking, hopping or running along the side-walks.

"There's our target!~"

He beamed. Seeing me tense up he placed a frozen hand on my shoulder and the second I heard a fizz I dropped at least ten degrees. I glanced over at him and watched his gaze soften a bit when it met mine and he smiled reassuringly.

"I promise Aaina, nothing can happen to you or them as long as I'm here~"

I sighed and sucked in some of the cold air resonating in Gettysburg, Pennsylvania[1]; as Jack had told me this was so (explanation at end of chapter). I sighed and took his hand in my own and shrugged.

"I know Jack... I trust you with anything..."

He flashed me a soft smile and glanced to the skies.

"Wind!" he called.

In an instant, the breezes picked up and a gust lifted him from the branch, but not before he grabbed me. Holding me bridal-style, staff tucked underneath me and closer to himself, he drifted down towards the streets. The children looked up in both surprise and glee, more than happy to see Jack... but of course, they couldn't see me.

_[1]- (Alright! For you confused, bewildered followers out there; I am feeling very proud of myself. I have four important facts from the ROTG movie [which I watched 5 times now and am about to watch again, right now] that support my hypothesis on where Jack lives.__The first__,__more like an assumption, is that I live here in PA and have seen Gettysburg. That town looks much like it, and so does the olde one from whence Jack came in his time.__Secondly__,__Jamie says there were Bigfoot sightings in Michigan which is very close; it's only two states away.__Thirdly__,__the statue Jamie wrecks into while sledding is of a man called "Thaddeus Burgess". There was a man in history named Thaddeus whom was Burgess of Gettysburg.__Lastly__,__when the last believing child's light (Jamie's) is pointed out on North's globe, it is not only in America but near spot on Pennsylvania. :D Believe it or not if you will, do the research or no, Jack comes from my hometown! :DD)_


	11. Chapter 10

*Jack's P.O.V.*

It made my heart swell at the sight of seeing home again, and seeing Jamie again. The kid obviously loved me... after-all, he was the first to believe. Alighting to the side-walks far below, I smiled as he and his group of friends raced up to meet us... well, me. To them, all they could see was myself, my arms bent up to hold only empty air.

"Jack! Jack Frost; you're back!"

I laughed lightly, turning to set Aaina down, but seeing the fear in her eyes and the way she tucked her feet up and away from the children, I decided it was better just to hold onto her for now.

"Of course I am kiddo! Didn't I say I would be? Hey, I got a special surprise for-"

"A Snow Day!?"

Jamie seemed over-ecstatic upon seeing me here again and though I smiled, I felt my heart plummet a bit. Would it be possible even to have the kids believe in Aaina, when she didn't have anything to show for it? Really.. she didn't symbolize a holiday like some Guardians did, nor did she do anything to bring children joy; so how could they believe in something, that really was nothing at all? As soon as the thought had crossed my mind I felt a stab of guilt. Aaina was far from nothing...

"Jack? What's wrong? Are you blushing?"

I finally took notice of the heat in my face and felt my blush start to worsen Aaina was looking up at me, the fear clouding her eyes fading to show amusement and dumbfounded curiosity. God, why'd they have to catch the cold sun like that so easily? The glimmer in them... rich as gold- shit! Jack stop thinking like that! I blushed worse if possible and wrenched my gaze from hers to look at the children. Jamie looked over-all confused but a few of them were giggling at my silly expression. I forced cold to my face in hopes to lessen it and exhaled sharply.

"Yes, I've brought snow with me; but that isn't the extra special surprise I have for you~"

Jamie's eyes lit up with brilliant child wonderment.

"Really? What is it? What is it?!" he said hopping a little where he stood.

He was looking back and forth and trying to peek behind me as if expecting to see Tooth or one of the others; but they were far too busy to have come. The person in my arms now was all that mattered.. and Aaina snuggled closer to my chest, shy for once in her life. I gave the kids a signal for a moment and turned around, drifting up to a roof-top and out of their sight. Aaina seemed to have relaxed a bit, but not by much; now she was shaking as I set her down. Holding her shoulders, I bent a little to see her eyes.

"Aaina... Aaina, are you alright?"

Her gaze was haunted and she frowned a bit, biting her lower lip and her dark russet brows knotted her forehead. So cute.. as always. Jack! I warned myself.

"Yes but.." she whispered softly. "I don't know if I can do this Jack... I am not strong enough... What if I flare up? If I am cornered or if something happens to get out of control I-"

I shook her shoulders lightly and when she looked back at me I shook my head.

"I PROMISE you Aaina, nothing will happen. Nothing will get out of hand.. Everything will be fine; didn't you see how happy Jamie is? He's more than excited to meet you!"

"But he doesn't even know what I AM Jack.. he doesn't know you meant me.."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair with a light frown of my own.

"But they WILL know you.. I'll introduce you, if you're too afraid to speak just.. trust me?"

I shyly stuck out a hand and Aaina flinched causing my heart to shatter. Out here, in a world so different; she was so vulnerable.. so afraid of everything she might destroy... Well that wouldn't happen anymore.. not since she has me. I searched her gaze imploringly, begging her with what I could... and she accepted my hand with a shy, nervous grin.

"Let us go Jack.. I will try.. I trust in you.."

I couldn't fight the blossoming smile that rose instantaneously to my face and I swooped her up in my arms, lifting from the roof and landing by the children again. Aaina stood beside me all on her own though tottering a bit.

"Great! The surprise is ready.. It's not a what, Jamie; but rather a who~"

Jamie was utterly awed now and his eyes flicked about again in expectation.

"You've never met this person before.. and she isn't a Guardian, so you're going to have to learn to believe in her first."

I glanced to Aaina who smiled softly and looked down, Jamie's face was alight like a Christmas tree.

"Anything Jack; anything at all!"

I chuckled softly and slowly stepped in front of Aaina.

"Now.. imagine a faraway place, covered in sand and with rough winds and crowded marketplaces.. we're in Saudi Arabia; a wondrous land with many treasures!"

I could only imagine the piles of gold and golden lamps flashing within his eyes, and some of his friends had closed their own struggling to visualize it.

"Now, it might sound a little funny, but the girl you are about to meet is a genie.. She was locked away in a lamp for hundreds and HUNDREDS of years.. She doesn't look a day over 18."

Jamie 'wowed' softly, imagining the power coming with our enviable immortality.

"Just like the tales you've heard of, she's very beautiful and kind-hearted too. She looks like a sun-drop with red hair..."

I said, crouching to his level and covering his eyes with one of my hands. I felt Aaina's eyes baring into my back and I blushed noticing what I had said.

"When I met her, she gave me the gift to use one free wish; and I still haven't used it!"

At this I felt her flare and I snickered, knowing she had temporarily forgotten. now I'd never hear the end of it!

"She's been living with the other Guardians and I for a while.. and maybe, someday... she can be one too.. if our wish is granted.."

Jamie sighed happily and his little fists clenched with suspense. Thinking it was time, I slowly uncovered his eyes, moving out of the way so Aaina was in full view, front and center.

"Now... go ahead and open your eyes.."

*Aaina's P.O.V.*

I still can't forget the utter looks of shock and satisfaction on the children's faces when they saw me for the first time.. It felt like years ago now that I think about it, but really it was only hours that had passed. While Jack had taken me above Jamie's roof-top to rest after a day of ultimate fun, I reminisced on the memories made. The automatic reaction was of course, a snow-ball fight. Any frozen particle that hit me instantly melted, and when they let their guard down I'd cool down and pelt them with the feathery solidified water. When we had finally calmed down after three constant hours of game, Jack taught me how to build a snowman, but I kept melting their heads in on the final parts, so I decided this wasn't much my cup of tea. Snow-angels soon became grass angels when I melted through the ice, but it was an exciting experience nonetheless. I loved Snow-Days; especially since they came from Jack... My heart was filled to the brim with emotions, of happiness, content, relief I had done no harm, the fulfillment in being believed in..

"To be befriended and trusted again; it was worth so much more than the world.."

I finished. Staring up at the moon was my new favorite hobby. From the shingles where we sat, it floated big and round and pure brightness in the blackening sky; and I felt a sense of security I had never known. Jack was staring at the side of my face, I know, because I felt it. But I was already too mesmerized by the light of the floating white orb in the sky.

"Wow... Aaina... I'm just so-"

"Do not be sorry anymore Jack.. Happiness is the only feeling I want leaking from your mouth. I need no more pity; I am the one sorry for myself, and need no more of that sorrow... Let us only think of today, and the fun we had.. and the fun to come... I am glad you brought me here today."

I felt him smile and sigh looking up at the same moon. It was so much bigger.. brighter.. less angry than the sun. It was as if it actually had a serene-feeling all its own.

"We should do this again.." he mumbled softly.

I felt my eyes clear and I beamed, my heart starting to race faster than Tooth's beating wings.

"I would love nothing-!"

I turned suddenly to smile at him and was surprised as his turning too had brought us inches from each-other's faces.

"more..." I finished with a light flush.

What was this... molten, bubbly feeling in my stomach? Why couldn't I draw myself away from looking at his hair.. his glittering eyes... I could see the reflection of falling snow within those icy pools and I felt nothing but... fear? Anxiety? What was this adrenaline rush? I felt so weak and dizzy and it only seemed he was getting closer! Was I going crazy? Dear gods, he WAS getting closer! What was I supposed to do? What were we doing in the first place? My eye-lids had begun to droop on instinct and I saw his close as well. Not a second ticked by and suddenly... our lips met... I had barely managed to control my temperature all day and yet.. somehow contained it now. This single moment... felt so important to me subliminally... I couldn't let this slip away.. whatever it was.. this feeling.. I wanted to hold onto it forever... But forever is a very long time; and doesn't ever really last. Jack slowly pulled back, the same blush reflected on his cheeks. I could see the reflection of myself now in his eyes and how bright my face had become.. without a word said, he reached a cold hand up to my cheek and pulled me back into him, kissing me again... numbing me with his cold; all except that bubbling in my abdomen. Love, is such a pessimist.

(Haha, yes it was rushed! C'est la vie, wanna know what all happened the moon-fated night? Comment my lovelies!)


	12. Chapter 11

*Aaina's P.O.V.*

For the next nights after my first nightmare in my entire life, most things had gone smoothly. I hadn't had another fright and Pitch didn't dare summon me back to his dark forest since then. I had agreed to fight against him, and till the vow was made, I hadn't felt safe. When Jack and I returned home, nothing had changed; and we had not mentioned the moment in the moonlight to anyone, not even spoke about it to ourselves. In the present-time, Jack had been trying to teach me to control my temperamental (temperature more like) issues while training me to not scorch everything I touched. This was one of those days. My tongue darted across my upper lip and I briefly bit my lower out of nervousness. For some reason (since we got home), when Jack was watching, I always felt bad when I melted his snow. Now, he had three snowmen sitting 5 feet from one another, all their faces forced into frozen scowls. Jack stood just behind me, now able to stand my temperature and he reached around to my front, grabbing my hands and aiming them at the one on the farthest left.

"Alright Aaina..You're doing good with cooling off... now let's see if you could just let go of your hand's heat.. if we can manage to control it.."

He himself balled up some snow in his hand, blowing onto it and adding a new blue, crystalline sheen to its fragments. He himself whipped it at one snowman and knocked it's hat clear off.

"That's basically all you'd have to do just, with fire! Imagine if we could harness your heat, find a focal point.. One giant fireball would surely knock Pitch's socks off!"

I tilted my head and thought back to his model.

"But, is not the purpose to knock his head off? Why his socks? Oh! With his feet still attached? So he is disabled from walking?"

"N-not quite what I meant..."

Bunnymund, sitting a few feet back on a blossoming hill I cleared for him (because we all know he hates the cold) snorted.

"Ey, be careful with the bugger. It ain't as easy as it looks mate, and if she flares up- KABOOM!"

His arms shot out different ways and he chuckled as Jack shot him a swift, cold glare. I began to gnaw timidly at my lower lip, fearing that the Easter Bunny might just be right. If I did lose control.. It could mean the death of my friends. And if I did this right? I shrugged putting on a cocky smirk.

"It is alright! I am going to be able to do this, for sure now! I have been having a lot of practicing, yes?"

Jack nodded and smiled softly.

"Yes, tons of it! I'm sure you'll do just fine."

He placed his frozen hands on the backs of my own again and automatically they chilled to near freezing. I had begun to adapt to colder temperatures up here at North's, so mimicking his was an immediate instinct by now. He rested his left cheek to my ear and I let out a shaky breath, surprised to only see a thin wisp of it escape my mouth.

"It's okay Aaina.. just... think of all the cold leaving your hands... imagine them beginning to heat up.. to hundreds.. thousands of degrees. If you think about it, you'll be able to make it a reality.."

I sighed again taking in another breath. I heard Bunny scuttle a bit further back on his little hill and I began to flush. No, this was bad! The heat was going to my face! Suddenly my senses enhanced again and I felt my pupils dilate with the heat returning to my frame. Jack's gentle breathing on my earlobe.. the scent carried on him of a winter spruce and fresh rushing water... like the mists in the air above a mountain or the fog along a riverbank.. The tickle of his velvety white hair against my temple... It was all so suddenly distracting; overwhelming me until my thoughts were carried away by him and only he. The same person whom jumped away seconds later as the flames danced across my skin, searing at his, steering towards him and dancing like hungry lions, trying to defeat the cold. I myself gasped and jumped away at the small burn I received from the close contact and clasped my frost-burnt cheek with a dismayed frown. I felt my eyes begin to water up and this time, the tears were real and not molten.

"Oh gods! Jack, Jack I'm so sorry! Have I hurt you much-"

I reached out to feel his wounded cheek and stopped myself halfway to him, the fire still flickering on my finger-tips. I quickly withdrew my hand staring at the flames as they licked all over my palm and I fought back the water in my eyes. I looked over at the giant rabbit who was only frowning and shaking his head. Jack himself seemed more startled than anything, but it hurt me to see that there was a light red streak on his jaw.

"I can't believe..- I thought I was stronger.. Gods.. I'm so sorry.."

"It's alright Aaina.. It'll heal soon enough-" he had rubbed at his cheek tenderly when I shook my head.

"Maybe it is hopeless Jack! I cannot do it! We have been trying for a week and a half and I cannot master this lesson.. maybe I am not meant to be good.. "

I remembered the smile on Pitch's face, and then it's turn of disgust when I had left him. Jack seemed appalled by my conclusion and his eyes flashed with indignation and something close to hope.. encouragement, furious kind maybe.

"Now you know that's not true! Take it back; you can do anything you set your heart to-!"

But I was already turning away, feeling crestfallen as I watched the snow dissolve wherever I walked.

"I am a failure Jack. I have been betrayed by a failure, and fooled again thinking I could master something like this... A Jinn cannot live without fire, I am just pulling the wool over my eyes.. yes?"

I could hear his lips as they parted and then closed again. Nothing to say, nothing to do. All I did was hurt people! I killed beauty, I thrived on destruction. I am not worthy of friends like the Guardians; because they are not the friends of a murderer like me.

"I cannot stay here, this is not first time I hurt you, no?... I hurt.. so much.."

I reluctantly forced myself into my third form, that of a small wisp of smoke and flame, much like a condensed elemental, and before Jack could shout I zoomed away. Up into the frozen skies, for some much needed thinking. Bunny, below, frowned at the back of his friend's head as he shouted after his obvious crush. The others might not have known, especially herself, but he had took note of it; and knew within his very soul that it could end in nothing but doom.

"Give it up mate.. she needs her alone time."

As Jack spun around to object, Bunny just shook his furry head and stood.

"Jack.. Remember the way she looked at 'ya... She's upset, the poor blighter. She just needs time to think things through. Maybe she's right. She ain't fit to do it."

Jack's gaze flashed again and he glowered at his friend.

"How could you say that!? She can do it! She can do anything she wants as long-"

"As long as she wants it mate; I know... "

He frowned and sighed, lowering his own eyes.

"But maybe wanting it just isn't enough.."

(Alright! This is going to seem random. Just remember, it's been a few weeks since Pitch's dream visit, so this really isn't. It will just seem that way to you readers~ I know you've been awaiting this Sammie! Enjoy~)

*Pitch's Nightmare Forest - Omniscent*

Nightmares were gathering in his usual meeting area; the King of Nightmares himself draped in his usual slimming black and stepping slowly between his faithful steed-minions, occasionally brushing his grey fingers over their spined, trailing black manes. Whispering soft orders into their ever-ready ears he'd stare deep into their golden eyes before moving on to the next. Petting the one ever so more kindly he reassured them.

"She will be returning soon.. I'm sure. Don't fret my sweet nightmares... we'll triumph over those pessimist Guardians yet."

He only half turned, long, thin arms crossed over his slim chest and surveyed the darkness. Where it was moon-high among the sleeping world of reality, here no light shone. Not now, nor would it ever. The mists on one side of the clearing began to part and an instant smile came to his face. For a few long, painful moments nothing moved. A mare along the ranks snorted and another stomped a shadowy hoof in reply but otherwise all was quiet. There was something, trailing a small glow of white from the dividing night and a dainty fawn stepped through the opening. It's kin's white fur was speckled here and there with black and its eyes weren't glowing like the rest of it; instead, they too were an empty gray. Following after came a woman bright herself. She wasn't too short, nor all that tall, and her hair was a fair golden. Her skin was icy just like her eyes and when her small pink lips curled into a smile, it seemed too ironic how angelic she was in a place such as this. Pitch spread his sleeve-covered arms in welcome and smiled anew, his empty palms open to her.

"Ah.. my darling girl.. Was the travel hard on you?"

She shook her blonde head and shyly strode forward in a creamy pink nightgown. She seemed to have no problem confronting Pitch and stood a mere foot away, hands clasped at her waist.

"Not at all.." she said in her naturally melodic voice.

Her frost-blue eyes were tinted the very lightest with purple, and as the dark closed in on the forest compound surrounded them again, they tinted a pleasant lilac. He hugged the girl warmly though she blushed, and soon her arms found her way around his back.

"It's been so long since I last saw you... were you surprised? Coming here again?"

Again the shy blonde shook her head, tresses swaying and resting on her small shoulders. She seemed all the more petite in the wicked man's embrace but that was entirely untrue.

"Not so... where have you been, all those years?"

Pitch stroked the girl's daffodil-bright locks and kissed the top of her head, one hand trailing down to hers and taking it in his. She blushed and smiled down at their interlocked fingers with a sigh; she knew well he wouldn't answer.

"So... why _did_ you bring me here?"

He shook a hand in dismissal of the question and waved an arm to his many mares.

"There is plenty time for explanations later.. but for now, why don't we ride as we used to.. Ah, such a real beauty you've become and young as ever! Hah, but, that isn't too much to ask from a Frost... now is it?~"

(There you are Sammie baby, hope you like it! BTW, anyone unable to visualize the new character, she looks like Namine from Kingdom Hearts and stuff :3)


End file.
